


Una apuesta, una tintura color guinda y un seguiré adelante

by Kikico



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Childhood Friends, Epic Friendship, Español | Spanish, Friendship, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Male Friendship, Other, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikico/pseuds/Kikico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{One-shot} Los chicos de tercero del Aobajōsai tenían una apuesta: si perdían contra Karasuno, Oikawa tendría que teñirse el cabello. Iwa-chan y Mattsun no permitirán que se escaquee; Makki sería un buen peluquero. Tooru, por su parte, seguirá adelante. /Basado en el capítulo 25 de HQ! 2/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una apuesta, una tintura color guinda y un seguiré adelante

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> NA: Mi idea original era publicar esto ayer, pero terminé de escribirlo a las 4am y aún me faltaba la corrección. Los sucesos están ligados al último capítulo de la segunda temporada y al material especial presente en el Volumen 17, en donde se muestra lo que hacen los chicos del Aobajōsai una vez que el partido contra Karasuno ha finalizado (de ahí vengo yo a cambiar las cosas).

**.**

**Una apuesta, una tintura color guinda y un "seguiré adelante"**

**.**

**U** na buena idea hubiese sido ir a tomarse unos tragos y emborracharse hasta que no hubiese un mañana, para así olvidar las penas. Pero quiéranlo o no, eran unos chicos responsables, menores de edad y no era precisamente una _pena_ lo que querían olvidar, sino que una frustración; y tristemente recordando las caídas uno es capaz de levantarse. Otra opción hubiese sido ir a tomarse un helado para despotricar al adversario hasta que se le secaran las lenguas, pero eso sonaba demasiado a un grupo de mujeres despechadas y, sinceramente, no les atraía ese panorama tan entristecedor. Había miles de cosas más geniales que hacer, pero los chicos de tercero sabían que no harían ninguna de ellas porque ya tenían un importantísimo asunto pendiente, sólo restaba mencionarlo pero el momento seguía sin ser el indicado. No cuando en sus mentes opacadas por la cruda realidad aún rondaban el silbato que anunciaba el final del partido, un 26-24 reluciendo dolorosamente en el marcador, sólo un set ganado versus los dos conseguidos por el equipo contrario y los rostros de los infames cuervos desprendiendo alegría por cada uno de sus poros.

Las sonrisas de ellos fueron como baldes de agua fría, detonantes de supernovas, agujas clavadas en la carne bajo las uñas. Los chicos de Seijō observaban perplejos el otro lado de la cancha, en donde la red se había transformado en una división real entre aquellos que volaban entre las nubes y aquellos que quedaron aplastados por las piedras. Tooru apretó los puños y se acercó a la mitad de la cancha con los ojos bien abiertos, para ver de frente al rostro sudado de su _adorable kouhai_ que le observaba con seriedad a través de los agujeros de la malla, declarándose ambos la guerra eterna a través de sus miradas frías y dilatadas. Miradas que bien podían compararse con un témpano por lo gélidas y con una daga por lo aceradas, pero que no tuvieron una gran duración porque los dos rápidamente se dieron la espalda para caminar hacia sus equipos, los cuales si ya eran antagonistas ahora ese contraste se había fortalecido todavía más: caras eufóricas contra un mar de lágrimas.

Habían perdido. Habían perdido contra Karasuno en los _playoffs_ del Torneo de Primavera, y así sus esperanzas de aplastar a Shiratorizawa —y al idiota de Ushiwaka según Tooru— para representar a la prefectura de Miyagi en las Nacionales se vieron truncadas y se esfumaron tan rápido como el atardecer. Resultaba escalofriante como todo podía terminar de un segundo a otro, sin ni siquiera importarle todo el esfuerzo y perseverancia que se había empleado para dar la pelea. En la cancha sólo se quedaban aquellos que no permitían que el balón tocara el suelo y, lamentablemente, ellos habían permitido aquello, viendo como la pelota rematada por ese enano de cabello anaranjado se escapaba de los antebrazos del capitán y salía proyectada hacia una de las esquinas del gimnasio en cámara lenta y bajo un silencio ensordecedor, destructivo.

Seijō no tuvo otra que secar sus lágrimas con los dorsos de sus manos, levantando la cabeza. No es que ese fuera el punto final de sus historias, había aún más oportunidades de seguir jugando incluso para los de tercero si decidían continuar practicando aquel deporte en las universidades que elegirían luego de su graduación. El mismo Oikawa lo dijo, que el talento podría florecer mañana, en unos años más o quizás en algunas décadas, sólo había que preocuparse de alimentar la esperanza para hacer llegar a ese _gran momento_ porque, si no lo haces, se disolvería como la espuma sin nunca haber arribado. Había que seguir siendo constante porque sus carreras en el vóleibol estaban lejos, lejísimos de acabar. El ideal de poder llevar al Aobajōsai a las Nacionales con los integrantes mayores y su actual capitán sí había perecido, pero ya no había nada que hacer más que seguir adelante formando sus propios caminos.

Hubo un suspiro general cuando los muchachos del Seijō terminaron sin pensarlo frente a la entrada de su escuela tras pasar a comer _ramen_ auspiciado por el entrenador y luego de una larga caminata en donde trataban de subirse los ánimos entre ellos. La idea original era separarse en algún momento para marcharse a sus respectivas casas, aunque no se sorprendieron del todo al ver que a lo lejos se erguía imponente aquel gran edificio blanco en donde pasaron y pasarán tres años de su vida. Además, sólo Kyotani y Kunimi se habían marchado justo después del partido, mientras que los demás miembros miraban la entrada a su secundaria con una sonrisa melancólica en sus rostros.

No fueron necesarias las palabras para decidir que era imprescindible tener un último partido de práctica entre los integrantes del actual equipo de vóleibol, el último en donde Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Takahiro e Issei participarían como miembros titulares para luego entregar aquellos puestos a los muchachos uno o dos años más jóvenes que se convertirían en las nuevas promesas del equipo. Se lo tomaron bastante a pecho a pesar de que sus estómagos parecían montañas rusas por la comida que habían consumido hace poco, sintiendo como el _ramen_ y sus condimentos se devolverían a través del camino por el cual ingresaron en cualquier momento. Fue durante el descanso cuando Tooru pidió la palabra, tratando de parecer lo más sereno que podía para mantener las formalidades de su cargo. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, y aunque no era de aquellos que lloraban sobre la leche derramada bien sabía que la ocasión no se lo prohibía, dejando fluir libres las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en los bordes de sus ojos castaños mientras le agradecía al equipo por esos tres años estando juntos. Makki trató de detenerlo sabiendo lo que acontecería si lo dejaba hablar, pero no lo logró: igualmente se desencadenó una nueva ronda de sollozos completamente razonables.

Duele. Levantarte luego de una caída con el alma lacerada duele, competir contra el talento innato de un genio duele. Pero si eso no te detiene y sigues caminando tarde o temprano aquellas heridas cicatrizarán, porque si miras hacia atrás te darás cuenta de que no llevas ni siquiera la mitad de tu trayecto recorrido.

La batalla no había terminado aún.

Luego del calentamiento final, los chicos de primero y segundo finalmente se marcharon no sin antes dar una reverencia que los superiores correspondieron con una cálida sonrisa, incluso Issei que debido a sus ojos caídos cada vez que sonreía parecía que lo estaba haciendo con cierto toque de burla, pero esta ocasión no hubo ningún malentendido porque en su mirada se evidenciaba la sinceridad. Alzaron las manos mientras observaban como los menores desaparecían uno por uno tras pasar por el umbral de la puerta de gimnasio, con las manos en los bolsillos y cargando desgarbadamente sus mochilas deportivas.

—¿Nosotros también nos veíamos así? —pensó el voz alta Matsukawa, arrugando un poco el ceño. Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza, dando un aire de que realmente estaba analizando aquella situación.

Los presentes voltearon a verle con sus cejas alzadas. Tooru sonrió de lado entrecerrando sus ojos hinchados y rojos, para luego posar su mano con delicadeza sobre el hombro del moreno, dándole una palmada para llamar su atención.

—Pareces anciano, Mattsun —respondió—. Eso fue hace tan sólo uno o dos años, no nos hagas parecer como unos viejos demacrados. No tenemos ni siquiera veinte, ¡estamos en la flor de la juventud!

—Pero uno cambia bastante de los quince a los diecisiete, casi dieciocho. Te cambian un poco las facciones y qué decir de la masa muscular. Además, para qué estamos con cosas. Soy el que más mayor me veo en comparación a ustedes tres —Issei se rascó la barbilla con el dorso de sus dedos—. ¿Se imaginan si tomo el estilo del _ace_ de Karasuno y me dejo crecer la barba?

—Bueno, si lo haces, es obvio que te verás aún más mayor —comentó Takahiro—. Estoy seguro que si ese grandulón se corta el cabello y se afeita padecerá de la terrible maldición de la c _ara de bebé_.

—Hm, tengo curiosidad. ¿Debería dejármela?

— _Nah_ —Tooru hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto—, hazlo después de que te gradúes. No tienes necesidad de hacerlo ahora.

Mattsun bajó los hombros mientras exhalaba por la nariz con una sonrisa. Con eso, la breve conversación llegó a su fin quedando los cuatro mayores de pie mirándose entre ellos, sintiendo el peso de un cómodo silencio que manifestaba lo necesario. Con una coordinación telepática en la que cada uno sabía qué debía hacer sin ni siquiera tener que hacer una seña con la cabeza, los chicos se acercaron para poder formar un círculo y darse una palmada brusca en sus espaldas que remeciera y despertara sus corazones acongojados, todos al mismo tiempo. Oikawa creyó que escupiría el suyo al recibir el golpe de parte de su amigo de la infancia, por lo que caminó unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de estabilizarse y recuperar el aire con sus ojos todavía cristalizados bien abiertos. De seguro era una venganza al que le había propinado al término del partido contra los cuervos. Unos segundos más tarde, tres pares de ojos se incrustaron seriamente en la mirada achocolatada del capitán, provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera las vértebras una por una.

—El tema de nuestra supuesta vejez no nos ha hecho olvidar nuestro compromiso, Oikawa —Mattsun mostró sus dientes naturalmente alineados, levantando sus gruesas cejas en un movimiento que Tooru no tardó en comprender. Issei también supo que el mensaje había llegado al ver los labios del otro fruncirse. Luego, dibujó un círculo en el aire con su dedo índice señalando a los presentes—. Todos seguimos aquí.

El aludido siguió el recorrido del dedo con la mirada. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para luego soltarla en un largo suspiro. Pasó una de sus manos sobre su nuca algo sudada y su voz se escuchó más como un gruñido que como una respuesta.

—Lo sé.

—Ni se te ocurra echarte para atrás ahora, Mierdakawa.

—¡Iwa-chan! —chilló el castaño con voz supuestamente dolida. Hizo un puchero tan falso como cuando el dentista te dice que el pinchazo no va a doler—. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¡Aunque esté en contra dije que lo haría y así será!

Cuando Hajime pronunció lo primero lo hizo con naturalidad, empleando su particular tono de voz seco y golpeado que fácilmente podría haberse malinterpretado como una amenaza. Bueno, en parte sí había ciertos indicios de amenaza, porque él no permitiría que Oikawa se escapara de su destino que él mismo había creado. Podrían ser mejores amigos y conocerse desde hace una década, pero no sería él quien lo ayudaría a escaquearse. Además, si es que llegara a hacerlo de pura buena voluntad —cosa que no haría porque quería ver a su amigo pasando por el proceso— Matsukawa y Takahiro serían los primeros en echarse a correr tras él, tironearlo bruscamente de la camiseta y meterle la cabeza en un balde lleno de tintura si fuese necesario. Por eso, cuando el castaño sentenció de sus propios labios que igualmente iba a hacerlo, su rostro impasible se relajó para dar paso a los indicios de una sonrisa que tiraron de las comisuras de su boca. Tenía en claro que su amigo era un idiota que a lo largo de su existencia se había salvado de varias palizas de su parte, pero que también se caracterizaba por seguir adelante tratando de no caer en las inseguridades en la que su personalidad confianzuda podría verse enfrentada. Si Oikawa había dicho que sí, era un sí absoluto.

En su afán de hacerse ver mejor que aquel estúpido genio deseoso de arrebatarle el puesto de mejor armador de la prefectura —en donde parecía que a Tooru le encantaba menospreciarlo diciendo que ni en un millón de años lo conseguiría porque aunque se dejara llevar por sus instintos convirtiéndolo en un monstruo, su idiotez alcanzaba límites insospechados— y decidido a aplastarlo para demostrarle quien gobernaba la cancha, los chicos de tercero del equipo de Aobajōsai habían hecho una suculenta apuesta. No era aquella en donde Tooru los invitaría a comer si fallaba en conseguir un punto con uno de sus saques, esa surgió con la emoción del momento e igualmente tendría que cumplirla pero lo haría más adelante, cuando su padre le diera la mesada del mes. El asunto era que si llegaban a perder, cosa que en su momento creían imposible no porque subestimaran al enemigo sino que porque confiaban en sus capacidades y en su ferviente deseo de ir a las Nacionales, Oikawa se teñiría el cabello sin rechistar. No habían pensado en el color ni nada por el estilo, lo importante era que dejara de ser su castaño natural. El armador había aceptado gustoso creyendo que el desenlace de su equipo sería otro y no el que realmente estaba viviendo, por lo que ahora debía cumplir aquel reto que cargaba sobre sus hombros sin poder eludirlo. En sí no le importaba recibir una amonestación del comité disciplinario o del rector, porque la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y nadie se molestaría en truncar los estudios de alguien que está a punto de extender sus alas por un nuevo color de cabello. Además, al parecer las escuelas de Miyagi no eran tan estrictas en cuanto a la presentación personal, era cosa de ver al líbero de Karasuno con su mechón desteñido, o ese demasiado entusiasta bloqueador central de primer año de la Date Tech, cuyo cabello era como la versión contraria del que tenía ese cuervo habilidoso en las recepciones. Incluso, todos se preguntaban cómo era que _Mad Dog_ lograba mantener esas dos franjas de su color natural tan perfectas rodeándole la cabeza entre tanto pelo rubio.

Incluso existía la sospecha de que el mismísimo Makki se aplicaba algún producto especial para poder aclarar su tono natural logrando uno más rosáceo, aunque nunca lo había admitido ni menos se había puesto a hablar de ello.

Pero pese a todo ello, no estaba particularmente contento. Le gustaba así como estaba.

—Mi hermana tiene guardada en el mueble de nuestro baño una tintura color guinda, la vi ayer. Debió habérsele quedado cuando vino a quedarse a dormir unos días con Take-chan —murmuró aun manteniendo su semblante serio intacto. En aquel momento le molestaba ser el único que estaba obligado a pasar por un "castigo" a causa de haber perdido, debió haber arrastrado a alguien más consigo como condición antes de haber aceptado a tontas y a locas. Iwa-chan con el cabello rosado hubiese sido una buena manera de entretener su vista—. La tomé y me reí en la cara de la modelo  _photoshopeada_ diciéndole que ni en broma dejaría que mi cabello adquiriera un color tan feo —suspiró—. Usemos esa.

Los muchachos se mostraron recelosos de acceder ante un color tan simple, una buena idea hubiese sido pintárselo de un color verde o morado, algo más de fantasía. Incluso la imagen mental de un Tooru con una arcoíris en la cabeza causaba que se les escaparan algunas carcajadas. Pero Oikawa se negó rotundamente, alegando que no permitiría dañar de más su cabello a causa del decolorado y que si querían utilizar otra coloración tendrían que ellos aportar dinero para adquirirla —porque no lo haría él solo— y que deberían juntarse para ir de compras como las chicas porque de seguro todas las tiendas estarían cerrando por la hora.

Ya que ninguno quiso desperdiciar sus monedas en ni siquiera comprar una tintura natural de las baratas que vendían en el mercado, y salir por allí no les molestaba mientras estuviesen vagueando para hacer cosas más interesantes —como comer en alguno de sus usuales puestos de comida, ver artículos deportivos, comprarse alguna prenda que necesitasen, ver estrenos de acción en el cine y cosas así— y no estando parados en la zona de perfumería divagando qué color se vería mejor en Oikawa (que era lo que él quería) o con cuál se vería más gracioso (que era lo que los otros tres querían), terminaron aceptando la propuesta del armador pensando que eso era mejor que nada. Además, así podrían ver el supuesto cambio hoy mismo.

—Llamaremos a nuestras madres y les diremos que nos iremos a dormir a tu casa —habló Makki sacando su teléfono celular de su bolso—, ¿estás bien con eso?

Tooru asintió. Aunque su cuarto no fuese precisamente espacioso, los muchachos ya se habían quedado a dormir en ocasiones anteriores y se habían acostumbrado a descansar de a pares en el futón de Oikawa y en el de visitas que llevaba hasta su habitación precisamente para casos como este. Y si alguno justo tenía un mal sueño y se removía de tal manera que no dejaba dormir al otro, siempre podría ser expulsado para que durmiera solo en el sofá del living de la casa.

Y sin agregar nada más, los chicos se dirigieron a la estación de metro para poder llegar a la casa del armador. La caminata fue mayormente silenciosa, aunque de vez en cuanto soltaban algún chiste para poder reírse un rato.

 

* * *

 

Makki era de aquellos que no solían destacar mucho en la escuela, aunque era reconocido entre los estudiantes por pertenecer al equipo de vóleibol. Era un chico tranquilo, de notas decentes y que se expresaba más a través de las facciones de su rostro que con palabras; además que la mayoría le veía sacar su lado alegre y burlesco sólo cuando estaba con sus amigos de tercero. Sin embargo, si había algo que lo definía a pesar de que no muchos estuviesen conscientes de ello, era el hecho de que se preocupaba bastante por su apariencia. Si lo observabas con mayor detención era cosa de tiempo para darse cuenta. Su cabello corto siempre estaba bien ordenado, con ninguna hebra fuera de lugar. Incluso, cuando comenzaba a crecer y las puntas se le desordenaban ondulándose, iba directo al peluquero porque detestaba tener que luchar para recuperar su peinado meticuloso. Los demás tenían estrictamente prohibido tocarlo, porque a pesar de tenerlo corto era tan suave y sedoso que quitar la mano de su cabeza se volvía difícil. «¡Me lo van a desordenar!» gritaba, aunque fuese imposible porque su longitud no permitía que se enredase. Además, una vez que pasaron a dormir a su casa y tuvieron que darse una ducha en su baño personal —porque su hogar era grande, y al ser hijo único tuvo la suerte de apropiarse sin reclamos de una pieza con baño en suite y que no era la matrimonial—, los chicos descubrieron que se lavaba con champú de manzanilla. No era necesario saber mucho para comprender que aquello servía para aclarar el tono del cabello si se usaba con constancia, aunque cuando se lo preguntaron de forma casual Takahiro sólo se encogió de hombros. Siempre hacia eso cuando no admitía algo o cuando era un asunto sin importancia, así que ese gesto siempre solía confundir a los jóvenes y jamás les había permitido sacar conclusiones. Además, estaba el otro gran misterio si es que su matiz rosáceo era a causa del mismo champú o en una de esas se aplicaba algo más. Aunque claro, para averiguar eso había que encontrarlo con las manos en la masa, no quedaba de otra. Y obviamente Makki no se iba a aparecer frente a los muchachos con el cabello embetunado en algo, así que los chicos bromeaban tratando el hecho como un secreto de estado, declarando que era aún más clasificado que la existencia de alienígenas de lo que Tooru tanto parloteaba cuando se quedaba sin temas de conversación.

Aunque no porque tuviera en consideración el cuidado de su cabello significaba que sabía utilizar una tintura y los pasos previos que había que realizar antes de aplicarla. Por eso los demás se sorprendieron al percatarse que había sido él había tomado el mando del producto y empezaba a mezclar el agua oxigenada con la tintura empleando la misma destreza de un experto, sin dudar de los movimientos de sus manos en ningún momento. Se había colocado los guantes que venían dentro de la caja que más parecían unas incómodas bolsas plásticas con dedos, pero ni siquiera eso le entorpecía. Para la mezcla utilizó un pote amarillo que Oikawa había encontrado al fondo de su clóset que utilizaba cuando pequeño para llevar un puñado de cereales hasta su habitación cada vez que trasmitían en la televisión una maratón de programas de marcianos y un cepillo de dientes completamente nuevo, porque usar uno viejo al castaño le daba repelús y no tenían el verdadero aplicador. Iwaizumi le preguntó si alguna vez había hecho eso antes —teñirle el cabello a alguien o incluso a sí mismo— pero Takahiro sólo se encogió de hombros y respondió que no había hecho más que leer las instrucciones. Nuevamente ese gesto engañoso que al final de cuentas no llevaba a nada.

Mientras sus largas y habilidosas manos se encargaban de preparar el revoltijo, Hanamaki observó de reojo al prácticamente excapitán, el cual se encontraba en el pasillo fuera del baño sosteniendo un piso de madera y entreteniéndose conversando con Mattsun, quien había ido tras él sólo porque sí. Había cumplido con traer algo para sentarse mientras Takahiro estuviera aplicándole la mezcla sobre su bonito cabello castaño, pero ni siquiera se había preocupado de traer algo para cubrirse la ropa y evitar manchas innecesarias. Todavía llevaba puesta la camiseta del Seijō —aunque era una muda, ya que se habían duchado en el gimnasio de la escuela— y no había que tentar a la suerte para permitir que una gota arruinara la prenda y de paso alterar a Tooru. Por ende, golpeó a Hajime en el brazo utilizando su codo, aprovechando que el moreno se encontraba justamente a su lado con la vista fija en el pasillo, obteniendo así su atención. Sus ojos verdes pequeños y rasgados le observaron con curiosidad.

—Dile a tu pseudo novio que… —comenzó. No obstante, ante el súbito cambio en la expresión de Iwaizumi, quien hizo una mueca en donde frunció tanto sus cejas que su entrecejo se hinchó como un globo en miniatura, cortó la oración a la mitad. Se corrigió enseguida sonriendo de medio lado—: Dile a Oikawa que vaya a buscar algo para ponerse encima. Que se quite la camiseta y se ponga una camisa vieja, un impermeable si quiere, lo que sea. Ah, y que si no quiere terminar con las orejas y la frente manchadas, que se ponga aceite de bebé si tiene. Y en el cuello también, por si acaso.

Hajime escuchó las instrucciones en silencio. Sin embargo, en vez de partir hacia su amigo a procurar que hiciese lo que Hanamaki había mencionado, se le quedó viendo perplejo, alzando una de sus gruesas cejas con la duda tallada en su rostro.

—¿Puedes decirme cómo rayos es que sabes hacer todo esto?

—Vamos, no es nada del otro mundo —respondió el otro con franqueza—. Si hasta Kyotani es capaz de hacerlo. Su pelo no es bicolor de nacimiento, ¿sabes?

—Kyotani debe ir a un peluquero, es imposible que pueda hacerse esas rayas solo. O quizás algún familiar le ayuda.

—Bueno, tú mismo dijiste la palabra clave: "familiar". He observado cómo mi mamá lo hace, ya sabes que cambia de morocha a pelirroja como se cambia de calcetines. Sólo repito los mismos pasos —Iwaizumi pensó que era una explicación razonable y asintió mentalmente. Makki acercó el pote a su cara y levantó el cepillo, comprobando la mezcla y aguantando la respiración para no permitir que el pasoso olor le inundara de golpe las fosas nasales, aunque ya se había apoderado del cuarto de baño desde hace un buen rato. Volteó la cabeza nuevamente hacia su acompañante y señaló a la víctima con la barbilla—. Esto está casi listo, dile al idiota que se mueva.

Hajime se rascó la punta de la nariz antes de voltearse sobre sus talones y dar un par de pasos hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. Sujetó los bordes laterales de madera del umbral con las manos y sacó la cabeza hacia el pasillo, llamando a Oikawa esperando que este le mirase a la primera. Mas, no fue así. Había apoyado el piso en el suelo y cargaba todo el peso de su cuerpo contra él, manteniendo la espalda inclinada hacia adelante sobre aquel mueble con los brazos estirados y firmes. Aquello significaba que se había interesado a fondo en la conversación que mantenía con Matsukawa, aunque a buenas primeras se notaba que sólo hablaban de trivialidades. Debía ser bastante tonto de olvidar que Takahiro ya se había puesto en marcha, o tener severos problemas de olfato si es que no sentía el pesado aroma a tintura bañando los alrededores, pero Iwaizumi sabía que el castaño no era para nada despistado. Issei quizás un poco en cosas cotidianas —porque en vóleibol claro que no lo era, ya que como bloqueador central también había desarrollado una perspicacia que le permitía leer a los demás y a la situación a la que se veía enfrentado—, pero Oikawa ni en broma. Por eso, temiendo que estuviese atrasando la apuesta adrede utilizando a Mattsun como coartada, se dirigió hacia ambos y golpeó a Tooru en la cabeza con los nudillos, ganándose un quejido grave por su parte.

—¿Iwa-chan? —consultó el menor, girando el cuello para poder ver a su amigo con sus grandes ojos cafés bien abiertos, parpadeando seguido. Hajime se fijó que ya no estaban tan rojos, pero que seguían algo hinchados. Issei, por su parte, miraba la escena con curiosidad, sin importarle que lo hubiesen interrumpido a mitad de una frase—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Ya es hora, Basurakawa. Takahiro dijo que te quitaras la camiseta y te pusieras algo viejo para que no te mancharas, como una camisa. Y que si tenías aceite de bebé, que te pusieras en las orejas, frente y cuello —resumió—. Muévete.

—¿Aceite de bebé?

—Debe ser para que la piel no te quede con el color de la tintura.

—¿En la frente?

—Alrededor de la línea del pelo, supongo.

Tooru hizo un movimiento de cabeza demostrando que había comprendido. Se irguió y tronó los huesos de los dedos de ambas manos, los cuales hicieron un sonoro chasquido que provocó que Iwaizumi dibujara una mueca de desagrado en su rostro. Jamás se había acostumbrado a ese sonido que le ponía de los nervios, a pesar de verse reiteradamente expuesto a él porque era una costumbre que el castaño traía de hace años. Ni siquiera sus amenazas surtieron efecto para intentar persuadirlo con el fin de que dejara de hacerlo por lo menos frente a él, era una acción automática que el atacante lateral trataba de tolerar no haciéndole caso. Oikawa se llevó su dedo índice al labio inferior mientras murmuraba «Aceite de bebé… aceite de bebé… Debería haber en el mismo baño…» y luego hizo un mohín extraño, como si se hubiese imaginado a sí mismo con el semblante brillante y no le hubiese agradado la idea. Enseguida, levantó su flequillo con una mano mientras movía los ojos hacia diferentes direcciones del pasillo hasta finalmente posarlos nuevamente sobre los de su amigo. Hajime no entendió por qué le sonreía con complicidad, hasta que vio que alargaba su brazo hacia él para sostenerle uno de sus mechones picudos esparciéndolo entre sus dedos. Aquella acción le dio mala espina y le revolvió el estómago.

—¿No quieres teñirte conmigo, Iwa-chan? —comentó Tooru de improviso, sonriéndole con una dulzura fingida. Ya se veía venir—. Ser el único que debe pagar el precio es injusto. Además, podríamos considerarlo como una locura de mejores amigos. Es más sencillo que tatuarnos —su mirada brilló con esperanza, que contrastó con la imparcialidad que emitía la de Hajime—. ¿Qué dices?

—Que lo olvides. Tú aceptaste con las condiciones que estaban —dio un paso hacia atrás mientras que Oikawa dejaba caer sus hombros decepcionado—. Es problema tuyo.

—¡Pero, Iwa-chan! ¡El cabello rosado se te vería asombroso! ¡Destacarías tus ojos y color de piel!

—No digas estupideces.

—Eres el peor amigo del mundo.

—Mentira.

Tooru suspiró derrotado y chasqueó la lengua, maldiciendo al tonto de Iwa-chan por no querer compartir la responsabilidad de este proceso _tan_ transcendental en donde el color de sus infortunados mechones, al cual nunca le había tomado la mayor importancia hasta ese momento dándose cuenta de que le gustaba tal y como estaba, peligraba y le quedaba pocos segundos de vida, dándole paso a quién sabe qué tonalidad de rojo. Se quejó emitiendo un sonido gutural desde la garganta, y llevó a cabo su última oportunidad para no tener que hacer esto solo. Volteó el cuello hacia su otro camarada y no le quedó más que rezar.

—¿Mattsun?

—Lo que dijo Iwaizumi.

Ni siquiera volteó a verle para responderle, ya que estaba concentradísimo viéndose los dedos vendados. Vaya fracaso rotundo, su orgullo había sido herido.

—Repito, son los peores amigos de la historia de la humanidad.

—Aun con tu desagradable personalidad seguimos estando contigo, eso nos hace los mejores amigos que cualquier individuo querría tener a su lado —habló Issei sonriendo y mostrando nuevamente sus dientes alineados en todo su esplendor. Iwaizumi asentía en silencio cruzado de brazos, dándole toda la razón al bloqueador central.

Oikawa calló, no podía discutir ese punto porque, al final de cuentas, era cien por ciento cierto. Sólo se limitó a sacarles la lengua, mientras interiormente establecía que ya era momento de acatar su destino transformando su peinado en el mártir del equipo.

—Oikawa —continuó Iwaizumi de manera insípida—. Deja de perder el tiempo y has lo que dijo Takahiro, o yo mismo te llevaré a rastras.

—Ah, pero el piso…

—Yo lo llevaré al baño.

Tooru se echó hacia atrás permitiendo así que Hajime posara sus palmas bajo el asiento de madera y lo alzara. El castaño le dio la espalda a los dos muchachos y en un movimiento expedito se deshizo de la camiseta que traía puesta, mostrando la musculatura de su espalda bien contorneada que se marcaba ante cada movimiento que llevaba a cabo entretanto se alejaba silbando una melodía de una canción de moda, de seguro a buscar qué podía considerarse como una camisa vieja y que no le afectara si es que se arruinaba. Hajime le siguió con la mirada hasta que la figura del capitán desapareció al ingresar semidesnudo a una de las piezas. Para cuando se dirigió al cuarto de baño a colocar el piso justo al centro de este, Issei ya se encontraba platicando animadamente con el enguantado de Takahiro, quien ya había terminado su labor de mezcla y apoyaba su zona lumbar en el lavamanos sosteniendo el pote en una de sus manos.

Había que agradecer que el baño de Oikawa fuera espacioso, permitiendo que los cuatro cupieran sin mayor problema y sin tener que apretujarse como sardinas enlatadas. Era una de las habitaciones más amplias de la casa y que incluso tenía una gran ducha de mampara transparente, a pesar de que el resto de los cuartos tuvieran medidas consideradas dentro del promedio normal, ni muy pequeñas ni muy vastas. Quizás el arquitecto responsable tenía un cierto afán con las _toilettes_ , quién sabe.

Oikawa reapareció a los minutos después, vistiendo una roñosa camisa gris que tenía bastantes manchas de pintura salpicadas en la zona del abdomen y los hombros. Cuando le preguntaron de adónde la había sacado, Tooru respondió que era la camisa que usaba su padre cuando le daba por retocar el color de las paredes de la casa. El señor Oikawa no era particularmente un aficionado al deporte y con suerte jugaba de arquero o defensa en los partidos de fútbol amateurs que se organizaban de improviso en los típicos asados con amigos o compañero de trabajo. Era un empresario común que llevaba una vida común, pero que se caracterizaba entre sus pares por ser bastante alto —superando al promedio japonés y ganándole a su retoño por unos cinco centímetros más o menos— y de buena contextura a pesar de todo, he ahí el por qué la camisa le quedaba casi pintada a su hijo. Digo casi, porque igualmente era un poco larga de mangas y de tronco, por lo que el castaño tuvo que arremangársela a la altura de los antebrazos. Enseguida rebuscó dentro de la cajonera del baño desordenando las cremas de su madre y de su hermana que allí se encontraban, hasta que dio con un cintillo de tela y el famoso aceite de bebé. Observó la botella media llena con desagrado, y luego de resoplar llevó su flequillo hacia atrás con la banda exponiendo su frente como nunca antes lo había hecho, bajo tres pares de ojos que no le quitaban la vista de encima. Takahiro trató de reprimir una risa al verlo en aquellas pintas, pero no lo logró ya que ni Iwaizumi ni Matsukawa le habían apoyado dejando escapar sus risotadas como si nada. El armador hizo oídos sordos de aquello y colocó un poco del óleo en sus dedos para posteriormente untarlo donde Makki le había mencionado, centrándose sobre todo en sus pequeñas orejas.

—Me siento seboso —fue lo único que mencionó tras verse rápidamente en el espejo y advertir que su rostro brillaba peor que una lámpara. No era un brillo armonioso como el de una estrella, para nada. Parecía que se estuviese derritiendo en vida.

Takahiro se mordió la lengua y llamó a Oikawa, señalándole el piso para que tomara asiento. Una vez que el chico instaló su trasero sobre la madera dejándose caer sin gracia, el atacante lateral le retiró el cintillo y pasó ambas manos por su cabello achocolatado, peinándolo hacia atrás con los dedos. Tooru cerró los párpados por un momento, despidiéndose de su actual imagen y dejando su cabellera en manos de su amigo conocedor de tinturas y de champús de manzanilla.

—Hazlo bien, por favor. Si voy a cometer esta locura mínimo que el color quede uniforme.

—¿No confías en mí acaso?

—Con ustedes nunca se sabe.

Makki sonrió complacido por la respuesta. Oikawa sí que los conocía muy bien, o los había analizado bastante en estos tres años que llevaban juntos siendo camaradas tanto en el vóley como fuera de él.

Sin perder más tiempo, Hanamaki tomó un poco de la tintura con el cepillo de dientes nuevo y lo aplicó en la parte más anterior de cabello de Tooru, provocando que este último arrugara su expresión como si se hubiese llevado un limón ácido a la boca al sentir esa cosa fría y olorosa tocar su cabeza. Reflexionó sobre ponerse de pie de golpe, adueñarse del recipiente con la mezcla y atacar con el cepillo a diestra y siniestra, enterrándolo de lleno en los cabellos inmaculados de sus amigos —¿Makki también?— y dejarlos así con un hermoso y provocativo manchón colorado; pero al final no hizo nada de eso porque con Iwa-chan ahí su acto de intrepidez se transformaría en su condena a muerte. Además, tanto él como Mattsun se habían posicionado frente a él con sus ojos pequeños incrustados en su persona como agujas, sosteniendo sus teléfonos celulares mientras sonreían entretenidos ante la escena. No había que ser adivino para saber que de seguro estaban sacándole fotos para posteriores chantajes si es que no las habían publicado ya en sus _Facebooks_ o _Instagrams_. Por eso, lo único que pudo hacer fue mantenerles la mirada con un rostro inmutable para verse genial, y de vez en cuando sonreía y hacia un signo de paz con los dedos cuando veía que la luz del flash del teléfono de Iwaizumi se encendía. De a poco fue sintiendo como las cerdas del cepillo viajaban desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta las puntas por secciones, y como tampoco permitía que el cabello le creciera en exceso no pasó mucho tiempo para que su cabellera completa estuviese cubierta por el tinte. El atacante lateral realmente parecía un experto y Oikawa hizo una nota mental de proponerle estudiar peluquería en un futuro, porque había puesto mayor énfasis en la zona de las raíces y en todo momento se preocupó de que no quedara ninguna zona libre de colorante. Incluso, tomó el remanente que había quedado en el pote con ambas manos y se lo esparció por todo el cuero cabelludo como si estuviese haciéndole un masaje capilar, asegurándose así que todo, pero absolutamente todo quedara con el nuevo tono rojizo.

Después de posar para una última foto en donde Hanamaki se agachaba a un lado de Tooru y alzaba el pulgar como signo de victoria, este último aprovechó para preguntarle algo que le estaba incomodando.

—¿Qué hay de las cejas?

—Ah, eso es fácil de decidir. ¿Te las quieres teñir también?

—No —respondió tajante.

—Entonces te las dejo tal cual. No soy tan mala persona.

Asunto arreglado. No quería ni saber qué cosa tuviese que haber hecho para recuperar el color natural de sus cejas.

—Escúchame bien, Oikawa, porque sé que no te tomaste el tiempo de leer las instrucciones —manifestó el nuevo _peluquero oficial del genial ex capitán de_ _Aobajōsai_ mientras se quitaba cuidadosamente los guantes de bolsa completamente manchados—. Supuestamente debes esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de poder ducharte, pero espera mejor una hora _…_

—¡¿Quieres que sufra por más tiempo?!

—Yo diría que estaría atrasando tu sufrimiento al ver el resultado —«Buen punto» pensó Oikawa asintiendo—. Como te decía, cuando pase una hora te duchas. Y ni se te ocurra tocar nada con tu cabezota porque después no habrá cómo arreglar el desastre.

—Tengo suficientes madres contando la mía e Iwa-chan.

No se ganó un golpe del _ace_ sólo porque el hecho de estar cubierto de tintura actuaba como un repelente. Hajime, al verlo, se pasó una mano por la cabeza por inercia.

 

* * *

 

Tooru sentía su cabeza más pesada y le estaba dando frío en las orejas, pero gracias a esta _increíble_ experiencia pudo descubrir algo de vital importancia para mantener su imagen a futuro: un peinado hacia atrás con la ayuda de gel no le quedaría particularmente mal. Aunque el flequillo hacia el lado que cubría su frente y sus puntas alzadas eran sus mejores aliados, tendría eso en cuenta para alguna ocasión en donde requiriese una presentación más formal, obviamente sin algo que parecía crema sobre su cabeza y sin el rostro cubierto de aceite.

El piso de madera cambió su posición para ser colocado, esta vez, al centro del living. Oikawa se había sentado allí con el fin de no pasar a llevar sin querer absolutamente nada de la casa, como las cortinas blancas o los sillones crema. Aunque claro, eso había significado que aparte de dejar el baño pasado a tinte, estaba vez el living estaba siendo invadido con ese particular aroma que no era molesto pero sí muy acentuado. Miraba su móvil con los ojos entornados, repasando las fotografías que Issei había publicado en su _Ig_ (Iwa-chan no había subido nada) o contestando mensajes de sus alarmados _kouhais_ que le preguntaban qué había pasado por su cabeza. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando se aburría y, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo del short deportivo, comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro por la sala de estar mientras cantaba canciones en inglés que emitía la radio encendida.

Issei se hallaba tendido sobre el sofá golpeando el reposabrazos con el dedo al ritmo de la música, según él vigilando al armador para que no se lavara antes de tiempo porque le había puesto cronómetro a su celular. Takahiro estaba a su lado con otro recipiente en sus manos, esta vez con papas fritas que sacaron de la alacena del armador. Oikawa no quería. Iwaizumi comía del paquete desde el comedor contiguo al living, con medio cuerpo echado sobre la mesa de madera negra y barnizada, sujetándose el mentón con la mano y observando fijamente a su amigo, mirando su rostro envidiablemente inmaculado incluso en la adolescencia cubierto de óleo de aspecto pringoso, la camisa sucia arremangada en los antebrazos, el pelo pegoteado hacia atrás con crema colorada pero que no entregaba ningún indicio del resultado final y sus ojos todavía abultados entrecerrados sin ninguna razón aparente. Rio por lo bajo procurando guardar bien la imagen en su mente, ya que jamás en la vida hubiese pensando que vería a su amigo de la infancia —conociendo lo engreído que era— en esas fachas tan horripilantes. Aunque eso hablaba bien de él porque demostraba que cumplía sus promesas. Entonces, si hubiese prometido que ganarían el partido, ¿las cosas habrían sido diferentes? No, no podía dejarle toda la carga a él, aunque fuese el capitán y estuviesen contando con su persona. Él también falló al no haber anotado con ese último remate que Oikawa tanto se esforzó en otorgarle. Simplemente hay situaciones que escapan de las decisiones humanas, muchos factores convergen creando circunstancias y no todo puede ser controlado. Es asquerosamente frustrante, pero como siempre dicen por ahí: "las cosas pasan por algo", y en ese momento era la mejor excusa a la cual aferrarse y tomar como precursor del consuelo. Tras suspirar, cerró los ojos mientras se llevaba una papa a la boca y escuchaba al armador cantar, concluyendo que aunque no tenía mala voz, no contaba con una buena pronunciación del inglés. Una lástima.

Mattsun llevó a cabo correctamente su misión y cuando transcurrió exactamente una hora alzó el pulgar hacia Oikawa y le dijo «ve» como si tuviese que realizar una misión importantísima. El capitán, quien justo se encontraba sentado con las piernas abiertas y estiradas jugueteando con sus dedos, se puso de pie solemnemente apenas le escuchó y asintió con la espalda recta y los brazos a los costados, siguiéndole el juego a Issei. Sin hacer esperar más la causa, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hecho una estrella fugaz hacia el baño, llevándose consigo una toalla oscura y una nueva muda de ropa. Hanamaki le recordó que se llevara el sobre pequeño en donde venía algo parecido a un bálsamo que le ayudaría a revitalizar su cabello luego del daño de la tintura, para que después no llorase que lo tenía feo como paja. Los chicos no tuvieron que esperar mucho para escuchar correr la llave de la ducha y el sonido de la mampara siendo cerrada. «¡El agua parece sangre!» fue lo único que le escucharon decir antes de que se quedara completamente en silencio.

—Podríamos ir a ver cómo queda —propuso Takahiro con naturalidad, colocando el recipiente sin ningún rastro de frituras sobre la mesa del comedor, a un lado de Hajime.

—¿Y verlo desnudo? La mampara es transparente, acuérdate —respondió Iwaizumi simulando desagrado—. No quiero que me sangren los ojos.

—Lo hemos visto desnudo muchas veces en las duchas de la escuela. ¿O acaso te pone, ah?

—Eso sería tener pésimo gusto. Mejor esperemos a que vuelva, tendrá más impacto.

Makki sonrió, pero no agregó nada más y se encogió de hombros. Tal como Iwaizumi había dicho, el armador reapareció en la sala de estar al rato, apoyado en una de las paredes y vistiendo un pantalón de pijama cerúleo holgado y una sudadera vieja color negro que extrañamente no contaba con ninguna cabeza de marcianito en ella. Se restregaba la cabeza con la toalla y tenía los labios fruncidos en una sonrisa singular, entre incómoda y divertida. De debajo de la tela se escapaban unos mechones colorines oscurecidos por el agua, los cuales Tooru se quitaba de la frente con un brillo extraño en su mirada, como si aún no pudiese creer lo que había hecho. De que se veía rojo se veía rojo, no guinda pero sí rojo; aunque como su cabello seguía húmedo todavía no podía discernirse con claridad. Lo que sí y antes de que le dijeran cualquier cosa, el chico dejó en claro que tendrían que armarse de paciencia porque él no iba a usar el secador de pelo, ya que, según él, no quería terminar con las hebras quemadas a causa de todo el proceso químico que tuvo que sufrir sumado más encima al calor del aparato. Por ende, los muchachos tuvieron que esperar más o menos otros sesenta minutos para poder recién vislumbrar a Tooru y a su nueva imagen provocada por la mejor apuesta que pudieron haber hecho en sus vidas.

Oikawa Tooru ya no era más castaño, ahora era pelirrojo. Un pelirrojo colorín, valga la redundancia. No al nivel del enano molestoso de Karasuno, pero al haber sido aplicado el tinte sobre su color natural ahora su cabellera brillaba en un color borgoña oscuro, mostrando que realmente pertenecía a la gama de los carmines si se ponía a la luz. Los chicos le miraban analíticos con sonrisas burlescas clavadas en sus comisuras, mientras que Tooru no dejaba de ver su reflejo en el espejo de la entrada de la casa con la boca abierta.

—Te ves… inusual —fue la conclusión de los tres.

Creyó que en cualquier momento le daría un paro cardíaco, que por fin sería capaz de ver las estrellas rondando cerca de sus pupilas al desmayarse y que apenas despertara se daría cuenta de que esto no era más que un mal sueño. Sinceramente no era que se viera mal, pero sí se veía extraño. No era el retrato de sí mismo al que estaba acostumbrado. Además él no era particularmente de piel aceitunada, para nada; pero debido a ese tono escarlata oscuro que ahora se adueñaba de su cabeza le daba la sensación de que su tez lucía un poco más morena de lo habitual, sin contar que sus cejas castañas contrastaban como si le hubiesen endurecido levemente los rasgos. Ya no existía esa armonía igualitaria entre el matiz de sus iris y el de sus cabellos.

Había cambiado. Esa misma tarde se había dado cuenta de que había cambiado al terminar esa batalla contra Karasuno, contra su _kohai_ , contra la habilidad de un genio. No se derrumbó, lloró pero no se hundió en la desesperación como estuvo a punto de hacerlo hace unos años cuando casi pierde la compostura e Iwa-chan fue quien le puso los pies nuevamente en la tierra. No cometió decisiones erróneas, no había terminado con el vóleibol y aún tenía su orgullo inútil, tal como se lo había manifestado a ese imbécil de Ushiwaka. Quedaba tanto por delante, tantas memorias que recolectar, tantos pasos que seguir, tantos logros que alcanzar con las puntas de sus dedos para luego agarrarlos firmes hasta que se entierren en las yemas y depositarlos en su propia historia. Esto era como un punto y coma en su vida, y si tenía que demostrarse de forma exteriorizada a través de un cambio de apariencia estaba bien. Aunque fuese un castigo, una apuesta, una locura o algo que hubiese hecho de manera voluntaria, estaba bien. Se pasó una mano por la cara y sonrió de manera auténtica, sujetándose con fuerza el flequillo sin importarle el pequeño dolor que aquello le causaba al tironearlo suavemente. Si bien Takahiro y Matsukawa no se habían percatado por estar revisando las fotografías que le habían sacado a Tooru compitiendo entre ellos sobre cuál de los dos había obtenido aquella en donde se notaba más el cambio de color debido a la iluminación artificial de la casa dado la hora, aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por Iwaizumi. Se acercó a su amigo y colocó bruscamente una mano sobre su hombro, y como en estos casos los _poderes de los mejores amigos_ se activaban y nacía aquella increíble capacidad telepática de saber lo que el otro está pensando con sólo echar un vistazo, sonrió con perspicacia.

—Vaya, una sonrisa genuina. ¿Acaso vas a tomar esto como un nuevo comienzo en tu vida?

Oikawa agitó fervientemente su cabeza, negando la hipótesis de Iwa-chan. Al hacer ese movimiento ambos se dieron cuenta de que su cabello seguía apestando a tintura, pero ignoraron el hecho por el momento. Y Hajime lo siguió ignorando incluso cuando Tooru apoyó su frente en su hombro, y él, de manera instantánea, enterró su nariz en ese pelo de fraudulento color borgoña mientras aguardaba pacientemente. El excapitán del ex cabello castaño achocolatado aún debía dar su respuesta.

El armador exhaló sintiendo como la calma le envolvía y la ilusión le dilataba las pupilas.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Iwa-chan? Esto no es un "nuevo comienzo", esto es un "seguiré adelante".

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy contentísima por los cuervos, pero Seijō también necesita amor, más en estos momentos. La "calma" y la "ilusión" son importantes porque significa que nuestro querido Tooru ya acató lo que debe hacer y está tranquilo. Makki como peluquero ganaría buen dinero. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
